Idiots and Materia
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: When Reno and Rude are sent to investigate a small crater on the edge of Rocket Town they find a strange new Materia, one that has not yet been discovered. Upon later encountering Sephiroth again the Materia is accidentally activated, and it's power...Wel


A//N

Oh for the love of GOD! Why do I keep writting so much! Maybe because it's all I'm good at, well all I think I'm good at. I originally started writing because I was having a hard time concentrating at school and the like. Because I always either had a headache from imagination over load or just couldn't focus on what was going on around me, I was more caught up in my head then anything else. I used to Zone out a lot. Now not so much, but still on occasion. Fanfiction gave me the perfect place to put it all, because no matter how bad or weird my stories are people still read them and either enjoy them or not, simple as that. Now I know for a fact that there are people out there who will agree with me, wether it be you or the next person, either way it does help...Plus you can make all kinds of freaky shit happen! I LOVE IT! And it's a perfect pass time for someone with more time on their hands then they can poke a stick at. Anyway you didn't come here to read my lifes story so I'll just cut to it then shall I? P.M me if you have anything to say about this...

Disclaimer:

I Sharingan-Youkai, soon to be changed to Sharingan-Devil do not own Final Fantasy 7! But I do own the new Materia that pops up in this story. You'll pick it out trust me, it's what starts all the mayhem. Hehehehe...

Summary:

When Reno and Rude are sent to investigate a small crator on the edge of Rocket Town they find a strange new Materia, one that has not yet been descovered. Upon later encountering Sephiroth again the Materia is accidentally activated, and it's power...Well I think Reno and Sephiroth figure that out the hard way when they find themselves in the others body...

- - - -

Stage 1:

Idiot's And Unknown Materia Don't Mix...

Reno scratched his head at the sight before him, a look of pure confusion crossing his features. He turned to his partner Rude, who seemed to know about as much as he did, zip. The source of their confusion was held in Reno's out stretched hand, a rather odd dark blue Materia with white streams running through it. Reno held it in front of his face, trying to see through it.

"Never seen a Materia like this before...Any ideas?" He asked his partner. The bald man beside him shook his head.

"No, we should get back to Head-Quarters, maybe Tseng or Rufus might know something about it." Reno shrugged and simply dropped it in his pocket. Rude noticed this and was about to say something but Reno just started walking off before he could. So instead he just shook his head and followed his partners lead.

When they arrived back at Head-Quarters they showed the Materia to Tseng, he didn't know anything about it either so they took it to Rufus, said Shinra sat in his chair holding the ball in his hand. Reno and Rude stood in front of his desk, waiting for any information. The blond behind the desk frowned at the small sphere; he hasn't seen anything like it either.

"I'm afraid I know nothing of it, the only thing I can make out about it is it takes two sources to activate what ever power it wields." Reno blinked at the info.

"Well that's different. Can I keep it?" He asked. Rude side glanced his partner with an, 'are you stupid' look but then realised it was a dumb question on his behalf. Of course he was. Rufus had the same look as Rude as he stared at the red head in front of him. He eyed the Materia in his hand again, then sighed.

"Fine you can keep it, if you figure out how to use it do let me know." Reno grinned as he retrieved the dark blue orb from his Boss and pocketed it again. Earning more weird looks, though this time he noticed them.

"What?" Rude just shook his head while Rufus said it was nothing. "Cool, can we go now? I need a drink." Rufus nodded and let the red head leave. As soon as he left Rude looked at his Boss.

"Excuse me Sir, but is that such a good idea? Leaving that strange Materia in Reno's hands? I mean, he can be a little...Clumsy when it comes to Materia." Rufus nodded at the question.

"He'll be fine." He said. Rude nodded and left the office to follow Reno. Rufus dragged a hand down his face. "I hope."

--X--X--X--X--X--

Reno wondered into the Seventh Heaven, taking a seat at the Bar next to the guy he remembered as Barret, said man noticed Reno and laughed.

"Haha, shouldn't you be running around doing errands for that Boss of yours?" Reno's brow twitched as the big man started laughing.

"Actually Rude and I just finished an investigation just outside Rocket Town." Barret blinked.

"Rocket Town? What could be so interesting out there?" He asked. Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out the dark blue Materia. Barret blinked as he eyed the small orb. "What kind of Materia is that?" He asked, Reno just shrugged.

"We don't know, no one new anything about it. So I asked if I could keep it, I mean I was the one who found it. Beside's, I'm gonna try and figure it out." Barret held out his hand in question, Reno handed the blue Materia to the man who examined it closer.

"You should show it to Cloud, he might know what it is." Reno snorted.

"I doubt it, we found it in an old crater. It probably broke off of a passing Meteor or something, for all we know it could have come from...Ah man why did I have to think of that!" he whined as a thought came to mind. There was a 15% chance it came from _The _Meteor, as in the one Sephiroth summoned a while ago. Barret blinked as Reno banged his head on the counter a few times.

"You know that can be potentially damaging to your health." Reno turned his head to the side to see Cloud walking over to them.

"Then I'll be doing you a favour!" He said as he hit his head harder, only to have someone stick a hand in front of his head, catching it in the process and pulling him back until he was just about ready to fall backwards off the seat.

"Your damaging Tifa's counter." Said Cloud as he pulled Reno backwards off the seat. The Turk hit the floor with a light thud. He stayed laying on the floor with his legs hanging over the seat and stared at the ceiling.

"You know a simple stop it, or get out would have sufficed." he said as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. Barret held out the Materia to the red head, who was about to take it back when Cloud stopped him.

"What's that?" he asked, Reno just grinned.

"You don't know? Well, neither do we so I can't say anything to that." he said as he retrieved the orb from Barret, replacing it in his pocket just as before. He was about to get back up but another, more serious thought came to mind. "Oh yeah, did you find anything out about the supposed Sephiroth sightings?" Cloud shook his head.

"A few people said they saw a man with long silver hair and a long sword, but people have been saying that for years, even when he was actually dead." Reno nodded.

"Yeah, it does get annoying when they persist in being difficult, I mean just a few months ago some dick head dressed himself up just like the guy! Tseng almost bloody shot him! Keh, bloody teenagers. They think it's funny." Cloud frowned.

"But it's not, it scares the hell out of civilians and puts people like us on false alert." he said as he sat on a Bar stool at the end of the row. Reno finally pulled himself to his feet and sat back on his stool, waving to Tifa as she made her way downstairs. She saw Reno and waved back while smiling, but when she saw Cloud her smile faded.

"Cloud, did you and Vincent find out anything about Sephiroth?" The blond shook his head.

"Nothing serious, I don't even think he's back. He would have shown himself by now if he was." Tifa's smile returned as she walked into the Bar.

"Well then, what can I get anyone?" Reno raised his hand.

"A beer please." he said. Tifa nodded and retrieved a Beer from the cold room behind the counter and handed it to Reno who thanked her. She handed Barret his usual Whiskey and made Cloud a Coffee, since he would be leaving again shortly he couldn't drink before hand. Though she had been tempted to get him over the limit so he was forced to stay for a while, but didn't due to the circumstances. Though she new Reno would more then likely get slammed tonight, he loved his liquor. He didn't get it all that often due to work but when he did he didn't let it go to waste. She couldn't help but inwardly laugh at how he acted when he was drunk, one time he had tried to dance with Vincent, the poor guy ended up out the window...Though Vincent payed for the damages of course, since he was the one who threw him out it in the first place...the funny thing was Reno didn't even feel a thing, nor remember a thing the next day. Then there was another time he followed Cloud around and mimicked everything he did, wether it be swigging a drink or running a hand through his hair, Reno did it to...And, ended up out the poor old window again. She had counted every time Reno had been thrown out that same window, and the other week made it 11 times. She and the others thought they new what to expect from the red headed Turk, yet every time he would surprise them with doing something else even more random then the last. She watched Reno drink his beer rather quickly just as always, it was no wonder he got drunk so quick, because he skulled the damn things!

"Hey Reno, where's Rude? Usually he's here with you?" Reno blinked as he looked around the room.

"That's weird, I thought he followed me out Rufus's office..." He said as he checked his watch. "He would have knocked off by now anyways...It's almost 5:55pm." Tifa blinked as she too looked around in search of the large balled man known as Rude. (What a name)

"Maybe he went home instead." Reno shrugged.

"Probably...But he would have let me know one way or another though." He said as he checked his Phone for any Messages. Inbox empty. He frowned as he hit the speed dial button for Rude, he heard the normal ringing for a while, then he got the Voice Machine. He closed his phone and dropped it on the counter. "That's odd, he always answers his phone." Tifa glanced at the clock again.

"Maybe he's in a meeting." she said. Reno shook his head.

"We Turks operate in two man teams... If he gets called into a meeting I do to." Then for some reason everything just seemed to go silent for Reno as his mind tried to focus on any possibilities. But he was jerked out of his train of thought as his body suddenly jumped in surprise. He blinked when he heard a loud quick beeping sound, he was confused for a moment as everyone looked at him, then realised his pager was going off. "Hehe, woops." he said as he unclipped his pager from the back of his belt. The second he read it his eyes narrowed and he bolted into a standing position. Tifa noticed this as did the others.

"Reno? What's wrong?" Said Turk gritted his teeth as he pulled some money from his pocket and left it on the counter.

"Sorry, this is an emergency, gotta go!" he said as he bolted out the door. A few seconds later he bolted back through with an annoyed look on his face. "Hey, can any of you give me a lift, I kinda walked here." Cloud sighed in irritation realising Tifa was looking at him.

"Fine come on." he said as he walked out the door. Reno followed the blond around the side of the building where Cloud's large black bike sat. The blond man climbed on and started it, motioning for Reno to climb on to. The Turk did so and held onto the back panel behind his backside. "Where to?" He asked.

"Shinra Head-Quarters, fast." He said, Cloud nodded and kicked Fenrir off towards Shinra's HQ.

--X--X--X--X--X--

Upon arriving at their destination Reno jumped off before the bike even completely stopped. Cloud blinked as he watched Reno sprinting towards the entrance doors, deciding he might tag along as well he drew two swords from their rack and sheathed them. He climbed off and sprinted after Reno, who had just entered the building at high speed.

Reno sprinted down several halls and up a few flights of stairs, he had noticed Cloud following him and was thankful he was, the message that had displayed itself on his pager was an extreme emergency, one he wasn't up for believing. But at seeing dead guards sprawled in the hallways he was starting to, it seems Cloud didn't try to hard in his investigation now did he? He rounded one final corner and reached his destination, Rufus's Office doors, his heart skipped a beat when he saw they were missing from their hinges. "Sir!" he called out, upon receiving no response he picked up an electric rod that lay by his feet next to a dead guard. Cloud came to stand beside him, looking as alert as he did, taking in all the destruction in the room.

"Reno, what's going on?" He asked. The Turk just entered the room, Rod ready to beat the shit out of the man responsible for this. His crystal blue eyes scanned the room for any signs of his partner or Boss. He walked over to the desk positioned in front of a large window and checked behind it, nothing.

"Dammit, where is everyone? Rude! Rufus!" he called as he looked around one last time, the window was still intact so no one was thrown out of it thank god. He cleared a few papers from the desk and found what he was looking for, an intercom. He pressed the button that linked to the Turk's Office and tried his luck, no response. So he tried the main desk at the entrance, again nothing. He was getting angry now... He pressed a final Button that linked to the Main Meeting room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He said. There was silence yet again, then suddenly a voice crackled through the intercoms speaker.

"Reno is that you?" Reno frowned.

"Elena, what in hells going on? Where is everyone?"

"Everyone's dead! Rufus and Tseng are down here with me, but we haven't seen Rude anywhere." Reno cursed under his breath.

"What's going on?" There was a pause, then a gasp.

"Reno! You have to get off the top floor now! He's still up there!" Reno blinked.

"What? Who's still up here?"

"Me." Both Reno and Cloud jumped at the unexpected smooth voice and turned to see it's owner. Cloud instantly drew his sword while Reno stumbled back into Rufus's chair.

"Sephiroth!" Hissed Cloud as he slid into a battle stance. The man before them smirked.

"It's been a while hasn't it Cloud, how long has it been now-"

"Not long enough." snapped Cloud as he glared at Sephiroth. The General didn't seemed fazed by the blonds words and seemed more interested in poor old Reno.

"Your a new face, what is your name?" he asked. Reno just stumbled out of the chair and held his Electric Rod ready, blinking as he saw Sephiroth's sword, then looked at his own choice in weapon with a twitch.

"None of your business." He snapped. Sephiroth seemed to be amused by this.

"Very well then, I'll just kill you." He said as he charged forward. Cloud tried to intercept him but was to late. Reno's eyes widened when he saw Sephiroth charging at him with his long sword, normally he would have tried to block the attack, but for some weird reason his body acted on it's own accord and rolled sideways avoiding the blow meant to kill him. Sephiroth blinked as he stood where Reno had once been, a smirk crossing his lips. "Your a quickly little devil aren't you." he said as he turned to Reno, who was on the other side of the room. Reno blinked a few times, then laughed nervously.

"You know I surprise myself at times." Sephiroth just smirked more as he sped towards him again, Reno yelped and did something even Sephiroth wasn't expecting and dove between his legs. (Sorry people I just couldn't resist! HA!) Sephiroth halted and span around to see Reno on the _other_ side of the room. Even Cloud looked at Reno as if he had grown a second head, Sephiroth just blinked in slight confusion, having someone dive through his legs to escape his sword was a new one on him... Reno looked at Sephiroth, then just laughed. "What can I say, I've got skills." Sephiroth just exhaled in slight irritation, if he missed again he'd be pissed. Cloud was tempted to stand by and watch Sephiroth possibly miss the Turk again but forced himself to move and attack Sephiroth but before he could move the man was already having at Reno again. Before it was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but now it was personal for Sephiroth, he never missed. Reno yelped again as Sephiroth's blade swung over his head, cutting the tips of his hair as he ducked. "Whoa that was cutting it close." he said as he rolled to the side avoiding another blow. Sephiroth growled as he missed for a third time and moved to grab the red head with his hand but instead of grabbing the man he grabbed air... (Sorry people but I just love doing this to Sephiroth it's funny, not likely but still funny) Reno laughed and yelped at the same time as he slid across the floor and into the opposite wall . "You know, when I first heard about you I was terrified, but now that I'm right here in front of ya, it's actually almost fun!" he said as he bent backwards Matrix style to avoid the long blade. Sephiroth growled as he realised he wasn't getting anywhere with this guy and dropped his sword, substituting for hand to hand combat. Before Reno new what was going on he felt a fist collide with his cheek, sending him flying across the room.

That was when Cloud decided enough was enough and moved to attack Sephiroth, who had picked his sword up again. His blade connected with Sephiroth's as he tried to push him back, but as Sephiroth would have it he pushed Cloud back instead. While Sephiroth and Cloud were fighting it out Reno sat up rubbing his dislocated jaw. He winced as he clicked it back into place with a sickening crunch and flexed his mouth, upon doing so he tasted metallic blood working it's way to the corner of his mouth. He watched Sephiroth and Cloud for a moment, feeling oddly useless now that he had been hit, he looked around for his weapon but found it know where. So instead he reached into his pocket and fished out the odd Materia. He eyed it for a moment, trying anything he could think of to get it to work, then a thought came to mind. Rufus had said it took two sources to activate its power right? Reno blinked, how in hell was he supposed to know what the other source was... He growled as he climbed to his feet, the Materia still held in his hand. He was about to help Cloud but the guy was thrown into the wall next to him, Reno looked up to see Sephiroth approaching them. He glared at the man, sliding into his Martial Art stance, this amused Sephiroth as he laughed slightly.

"Now I'm really curious, what is your name. You evaded my attacks pretty well for a human." Reno held the Materia tighter in his hand, he'd punched someone in the face with a rock in his hand once, it did a fair amount of damage to the poor guy, maybe it would do the same to this jackass.

"The names Reno." he said as he readied himself. Sephiroth smirked.

"Good, now I know what to carve into your tomb stone!" he said as he charged again. Just as Sephiroth moved, Reno slid forward while raising his fist. He quickly side stepped Sephiroth's sword, which nicked him in the side drawing blood, he brought his fist forward and connected it with Sephiroth's left cheek. Both he and Sephiroth's eyes widened when Reno's fist suddenly burst with dark blue light, sending both of them flying in opposite directions. Reno's body hit the wall closest to Cloud while Sephiroth's hit the glass cracking it on impact.

Cloud blinked at what had just transpired, he looked over to Sephiroth who seemed to be...Unconscious then to Reno who wasn't any better. "Reno?" he said as he nudged the red head beside him.

"Argh, what in the hell was that?" Cloud's head snapped over to Sephiroth who was sitting up while rubbing his head. He hurried to his feet picking up First Tsuragi in the process and charged towards him. Sephiroth saw Cloud approaching him and...yelped while rolling out of the way. Cloud turned and swung again, just narrowly missing Sephiroth's chest. The General before him yelped again and ducked. "Jeez Cloud what the hell! It's me! Reno!" Cloud froze at hearing that, he glared at Sephiroth. But blinked when he saw his eyes weren't the usual catlike green/blue, but just plain crystal blue. He frowned as he looked over to Reno, who was slowly getting up from his position on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw green/blue catlike eyes. The man in front of him suddenly gasped and pointed to the red head. "How the fuck did I get over there when I'm right-" the man trailed off as he looked down at himself, his eyes going as wide as diner plates as he grabbed a fistful of silver hair. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!" At the raise in voice, Reno...Sephiroth looked up to see his own body doing all the screaming. His eyes widened when he checked himself over. He was in Reno's body, while Reno was in his!

A//N Hahaha! What did you think of this one aye? Different isn't it. I couldn't help but laugh while writing this, especially Reno's out burst and Cloud's confusion. Yes now we all know what that new Materia does now don't we! I did say it needed two sources to work didn't I? What it did then was transfer Reno's soul and consciousness into Sephiroth's body while Sephiroth's soul and consciousness went into Reno's body, hehehehe fun fun fun! MWUHAHAHAHA! Anyway REVIEW GODDAMMIT!!!!! I want to know what you think of it so far.


End file.
